one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherno Alpha Vs Imperator Titan
Pacific Rim Vs Warhammer! We'd like to think this is some deep meaningful clash of science and religion, but it's essentially a giant robot with a nuclear reactor on its head vs a giant robot with a cathedral on its head. Intro (The Bathhouse, 0:00-0:35) A harsh winter snow blows over a Russian Navy base in Vladivostok, causing several officers to huddle together in a small cabin while on guard duty. One watches the computers while the rest enjoy hot coffee and a few jokes. Vladimir: А теперь они говорят, что Трамп нацистом, когда, прежде чем они говорили, что он русский шпион! Ian: Это весело! Разве они не могут составить свое мнение? Vladimir: Эй, как и моя жена всегда говорила, "ананас не может пойти на пиццу". Ian: Какое это имеет отношение к чему-нибудь? Vladimir: Абсолютно ничего, но никто не будет беспокоить перевод этого. Wilhelm: Эй товарищи, взгляните на это! The Russians all run to the computer, where a massive red dot on the radar is approaching the base. It gets closer and closer, and slowly, the sound of thundering footsteps far off in the distance get louder and louder. Vladimir sticks his head out the door, and a giant shadow of a bipedal creature appears in the distance. Vladimir: Kaiju??? Атакующий с земли? Wilhelm: Нет! Кремль заявил, что это Jaeger! Но это наступление на нас с враждебным намерением, и ни одна страна не взяла на себя ответственность! Мы должны подготовить базу для вмешательства Cherno Альфы! (The Inquisitor Prologue, 0:00-1:14) The soldiers scramble and activate the base’s siren, as high up in the sky, a High Priest and a Princeps look down below, from the balcony of the massive Imperator Class titan Dies Irae. As it marches towards the military base, hundreds of men on it are rushing about into battle positions, arming the many cannons on the fortress walls of the cathedral mounted on the giant’s shoulders. Still others, operating massive computers deep within the titan’s body, control the movements of its arms and legs, marching it forward and leaving a massive crater with each step. Back to the two commanders, the Princeps turns to the Priest. Princeps Esau Turnet: Does our god guarantee us victory? Priest: The Emperor of Mankind has entrusted us to destroy all of humanity in this realm. He does not guarantee us anything but his faith. But with this Titan, nothing can stop us. The two are interrupted by the sound of a dozen massive helicopters flying in from the Russian coast, over the military base. While tanks roll out of the gates into a formation, a large area is cleared as the copters come into view, carrying a large load with thick tether cables; the Jaeger Cherno Alpha. Slowly, they let it descend to the ground, where the cables detach. As the copters fly away, Cherno slowly moves its head up, and takes a step forward with a thundering echo. Inside, Aleksis and Sasha Kaidonovsky are inside the command module, raising their arms in synch. The Jaeger raises its arms accordingly, and Sasha speaks into her communicator. Sasha: Neural Рукопожатие до сих пор в Интернете. Готов к действиям. Putin (Over the radio): Атака, когда готов. Aleksis: Давайте убьем ублюдка. (Eos, 1:02-1:16) Cherno starts to march forward, so Turnet turns around and fires a flare upwards. The soldiers inside the cathedral see the flames and give out a battle cry; Dies Irae starts to stomp forward as well. Turnet: For the Legio Mortis! For God, Emperor of Mankind! Dies Irae holds up one of its arms, pointing the massive cannons at the Russian Jaeger. Announcer: MEGA MECHA MATCH! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Cherno Alpha! Dies Irae! Draw! 60 (Eos, 1:16-2:16) Dies Irae fires its weapon, a Plasma Annihilator; the blast launches with a deafening roar and shoots through the air, smashing into Cherno. The attack’s power is so immense, windows shatter and wooden supports collapse down in the base below. Cherno is pushed back, but Ides Irae isn’t done; the Russian Jaeger braces itself and takes three more equally destructive blasts. Slowly being pushed back by the attacks, Cherno finds itself back at the entrance to a base; its pilots quickly notice an abandoned tanker near its feet, and with a single scooping motion, it flings the truck towards the Titan. Too small for the Annihilator to hit, it lands and explodes on one of the Titan’s shoulders. 52 The blast stuns Irae for a short amount of time; Cherno uses the opportunity to bash its fists together in a taunt before Aleksis and Sasha start running in the com-pod. Cherno lumbers towards Irae and hits the Titan with a powerful right uppercut, followed by a left hook. Inside the com-pod, both Kaidonovskys raise their arms in sink, and bring them down; Cherno brings its raised fists crashing down on the head of Dies Irae, crippling it while the Jaeger pulls its fists back. Each fist then launches out of Alpha’s wrists on a hydraulic system, punching the Imperator’s chest and knocking it back. Inside the safety of Dies Irae’s armour, Turnet and the Priest are knocked to the ground, but the Princeps gets back up and shoves a soldier from his position at a command center, taking the controls himself. 40 Predicting Cherno’s next punch, the Imperator Titan raises one of its arms and smacks the Jaeger’s arm away. The arm fires a small volley of missiles at a staggering Alpha while its other arm points itself away from the enemy. A large blast escapes it, and it uses the momentum to swing itself forwards, delivering a devastating right hook that knocks Cherno backwards onto its back; the massive mech hits the ground with a large thud, sending a massive amount of dirt and snow into the air. Dies Irae aims a cannon at the downed Jaeger and fires a beam of energy that hits its target, pushing it back even more. As Cherno tries to pick itself up, another beam knocks into it, forcing it to lean its back against the hillside as the Titan advances forwards. 28 As Dies Irae aims another cannon blast at Cherno, the Jaeger suddenly reaches up and grabs the Titan’s arm, using it to pull itself back upright. In its other arm, a large steel cylinder rolls down into the palm of the hand, where the Jaeger’s fist clenches around it. Swinging the roll, Cherno Alpha hits the Imperator titan with a heavy punch, sending it staggering back a few feet. The Kaidonovsky team hits the Titan with two more of these punches, only to be suddenly interrupted by a small cannon blast escaping the Titan’s chest, ending its assault and opening up a slot for the Imperator to attack. 20 Turnet: NOW! Two barrels on each of Dies Irae’s arm cannons light up, as do a hundred smaller cannons lining the walls of the cathedral on the titan’s back. They all fire simultaneously, sending continuous streams of missiles that leave trails of flame in the air. The barrage hits Cherno right in the face and keeps up the pressure, creating a large firestorm in front of the Jaeger. Husband and wife flinch inside the com-pod, while their main computer flashes with a warning that they are running out of power. Sasha and Aleksis: для Родины! 10 They raise their hands in front of their faces and begin to march forward in unison; Cherno follows their command, pushing against the firestorm as it stomps forward. Both of Cherno Alpha’s arms reach forward and punch into the sides of the cathedral, stopping the assault. 4'' As Turnet looks on in horror, Cherno rips the entire building off of the back of the Imperator, raising it into the air before bringing it crashing down on the rest of the machine. 'K.O!!! (Victory, 0:00-0:20) As the Cathedral and the rest of the Titan’s body collapse to the ground, they explode and fall the rest of the way in a shower of burning metal and ash. Inside Cherno’s com-pod, Sasha and Aleksis take a breath of relief as several lights turn off, the Jaeger switching to limited-power mode. Putin’s voice comes over the radio as outside, the helicopters return, ready to return Cherno to the base. '''Putin: Вы сделали это. Отдохни; мы должны убедиться, что эти ублюдки не возвращаются. Outro (Pacific Rim Rock Cover, 0:46) Announcer: This Melee's Winner is... Cherno Alpha! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Machine themed One Minute Melees Category:Battle of the Giants themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017